The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mount Hood’.
The new Echinacea is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Echinacea purpurea cultivar Double Decker, not patented. The new Echinacea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar Double Decker grown in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands during the summer of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea by micropropagation since the autumn of 2004 in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.